bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisshō Ichijōji
| race =Soul ( ) | birthday =August 8th | age =15 years old (At Death) | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =AO- | affiliation =Soul Society Gotei 13 Seireitei | previous affiliation = | profession =Shinigami | position = 3rd Seat of the Ninth Division | previous position =12th Seat of the First Division | division = Ninth Division | previous division = First Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =9th Division Barracks, Soul Society, Seireitei | relatives =Unnamed Mother Unnamed Grandfather | education = Saint City High School | shikai =Kōsenryū Fuyō | bankai = | resurrección = | zenkai = | fullbring = | signature skill = | spirit weapon = | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nisshō Ichijōji (一乗寺・日照) is a member of the Ninth Division under the leadership of Kazuya Kuchiki, serving as its 3rd Seated officer. He once served under both and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as the 12th seat of the First Division. He is trapped in the form of a anthropomorphic Usagi, having been cursed upon his death to live out his afterlife as such. Appearance After he was cursed, Nisshō took the form of a bipedal anthropomorphic rabbit. He has long thin ears, with brown tips, having a split on the outward facing portion. On his head he wears a pair of goggles, and he has red eyes. He is typically seen wearing clothing, which is atypical of those who reside in the Soul Society, as he still embraces his human life due to his young age. He is shown wearing a large red vest, with nothing underneath, revealing his white fur. He has blue pants which have a hole in the seat for his small bushy tail to poke through. On his hands he wears a pair of gloves which have bolt-like protrusions on the knuckles and thick rings around the wrist. The top of the gloves is red padding and they are fingerless. He wears white shoes on his feet. Despite the fact that he is not normally seen wearing the attire he does own a standard black shihakushō and pair of black hakama. . After his death, Nisshō was discovered to only be able to regain his former youthful appearance during the nights of the full moon. In his human form he is a young man of moderate height, with deep purple hair. He has piercing emerald green eyes and he typically seen wearing a white ornamental kimono which has embroidery around the sleeves. Around his neck he has a dark colored cape of sorts, and on his forehead he bears the mark of the cursed. Personality Loyal and dedicated, Nisshō is a calm and level headed individual, even under extreme pressure. He shows unwavering loyalty to his friends, family and comrades, something that due to his age one would not suspect. Having died at a young age, he retains a bit of his child-like tendencies and has an incredible sweet tooth, which will instantly get him to favor a person if they give him cakes or other sweets. Due to his calm demeanor he is very quiet, not speakings unless spoken too. Due to his new found appearance, he is more self conscious of his looks and how others view him as the events that led to his death were tied to him not fitting in. He doesn't hide his appearance from others but he does make notice to when they are staring at him. He tends to be a bit timid and hyperactive, marking the influences of his new rabbit appearance. As a martial artist he values a fair fight and will always give his all when confronted with a particularly powerful opponent. He has a knack of knowing how others feel even when they try to hide their emotions and he can often sense the disparity between Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirit. Due to his loyalty to the Gotei 13, he has an unnatural level of dedication to his current captain Kazuya Kuchiki, having a natural respect for the Kuchiki Family as a noble family but also his powerful aura as an individual. He also deeply admires his former captain Shunsui Kyōraku and the late Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the latter he revered as a surrogate grandfather of sorts as he reminded Nisshō of his own Grandfather. Background Human life Nisshō was born in the of Japan, to a simple family of shrine keepers. He was raised to be a monk within the shrine which payed homage to . During his early childhood, his family moved to Saint City, in America, it was here where he started to attend school. During his early years he found himself being bullied by others for his strange customs, which led to him being attacked by students for standing up for himself. Due to his constant fights, and his lack of any fighting skills, his grandfather taught him how to utilize the art of Shaolin Kung Fu, as well as teach him how to control his emotions using Tai chi. These teachings helped calm and center himself, but also started to curb the fights he found himself in while at school. When he entered Middle School, he met his greatest adversary, a bully by the name of Dallas, who picked on him relentlessly and terrorized the young man for two years. It was during middle school that he was followed and attacked while walking home, and the fight concluded at his home with the alter his family had brought over from their shrine was knocked over and broken by Dallas after Nisshō broke his calm demeanor and fought back with full fury. After the desecration, the spirit of Bishamonten appeared in the form of a vengeful female who scared away the bullies. Pleading with deity, Nisshō attempted to appease her to no avail. She vanished after uttering that her vengeance would be swift against the one who destroyed her alter. After middle school he was riding his bike to his high school for the first day of school. It was then that a truck lost control and slammed into him, killing him instantly. As he laid in the road and the EMT's tried to revive him, his spirit was approached by a being clad in black and wielding a sword. Upon being allowed to pass into the Soul Society, he was met by Bishamonten, who cast her curse enacting her vengeance, forcing him to live his next life in the form of an anthropomorphic Usagi or "Were-Rabbit". Upon reaching the Seireitei, he was approached by the same Shinigami, who used Kōnso on him and sensing great talent in him, asked him if he wanted to be a Shinigami. Shinō Academy Days After being admitted into the academy he noticed how nothing really changed. Due to his appearance he was still picked on which caused him to return to his grandfathers teachings of humility. Equipment Abilities Natural Abilities Advanced Growth Rate: High Intelligence: Enhanced Strength: Shinigami abilities Hakuda Expert: In life he was trained in the art of by his grandfather, and he was skilled enough to fracture solid steel with his fist. This was adapted and augmented with his usage of the passive , forming a free flowing form of martial arts, where he is able to use his internal energy in a manner which overtakes the opposing force, and redirects it back at them. He was skilled enough to break the arm of a bully in his youth, with a single palm thrust while blocking a punch. This was translated to his afterlife after he was cursed by Bishamonten for disgracing their shrine following a particular fight in which the alter was destroyed. In the Soul Society, he was still able to break stone and shatter trees with a single palm thrust, however he was not used to the new form he found himself in, and its hyperactivity contrasted with his laid back demeanor during combat. After meeting Seireitou Kawahiru while attending the Spiritual Arts Academy, he was trained to harness his energy in a better manner than he had to do in life, this allowed him to attain a greater form of control over his Reiatsu and over all his strength. Kidō User: Hohō Expert: High Spiritual Spiritual Pressure: Nisshō has a considerable amount of spiritual energy, which was displayed even in his human life due to his lineage. Coming from a very spiritual family of shrine keepers, he boasted quite a large amount of untapped power. Unknown to him, he first started manifesting his spiritual power during his training with his grandfather, where he used it passively to increase the force of his strikes as well as the flow of his own energy to combat others. Upon his death his power was fully released and it was on par with unseated officers even before he admitted to Shin'ō. It was due to his raw potential that he was taken to the academy to be trained to be a Shinigami. His spiritual power is purpleish-blue in color and is stronger while under the light of a full moon due to its ability to revert him to his original form. In his Usagi form, he is able to harness his power in the way of storing it in his legs to make use of his ability to hop, taking in to consideration his new physiology. Using it in this manner he is able to propel himself vast distances into the air, having cleared the in a single leap. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Zanpakutō Appearances Bleach: Extinction Trivia *His appearance is based on King Kazma from the Anime movie Summer Wars. References Category:Fanon Canon Category:Ninth Division Category:First Division Category:Shinigami Category:Extinction